Happy Animal Fun Time/Transcript
Here's the 9th episode for season 2 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning * Otis: (holding a bowling ball) By the power of Oden, I strike now, for as god! (thunder clashes) * Pip: Can you just take your shot already? * Lincoln: Yeah, I'm bored. * Otis: I'm doing it. (does a Flinstone bowling impression and makes a strike) * Tigger: That's the 10th strike in a row. * Peck: Guys, we are totally taking back the Interbarnyard bowling trophy tonight. * Pig: I don't know. Those llamas from the Gomez's farm are pretty tough. * Timmy Turner: Come on. How bad could these llamas be. Aren't they just smelly goat-spitters? * Llamas: (crushes their bowling balls) * Timmy Turner: Oh, that bad. * Otis: Those llamas are going down. Nothing can stop us from winning that trophy tonight, nothing, I say! (Abby comes in excited) * Abby: Otis, Otis! Are you as excited as I am about the concert tonight? * Otis: Are you kidding? I am pumped. I am-- a concert? * Abby: I can't believe we're gonna see Breanna Texacana performing live. * Otis: I also cannot believe the thing your mouth is saying. * Abby: Otis, did you forget that you spit swore to take me to this concert? * Otis: "Forget" is such an ugly word. * Abby: Well, I remember it clearly. (Imagines them both as a prince and princess riding on a pegasus) * Abby: Oh, Otis, thank you for the flying pony. The only other thing I could ever want in life is to go see a Breanna Texacana concert. * Otis: No problem, Abigail, my dearest. I shall take you to that concert. * Abby: (gasps) Spit Swear? * Otis: Double spit swear. (They spited in their own hands and shaked) (Back in reality) * Tigger: Yuck. * Lincoln: Groody. * Wanda and Cosmo: EW!!!!!! * Abby: (sighs) It was both gross and magical. * Otis: Okay, I do remember the spit swear, but the pony was not flying. * Abby: That's not the point. Breaking a spit swear is the most traitorous thing one friend can do to another. * Otis: But Abby... * Abby: It would make our entire friendship a lie. I would be totally crushed, and then I would have to do something very, very bad to you. * Otis: Abby, I was kidding with the jokes. Of course we're going. We were always going. I love,uh... * Abby: Breanna Texacana? * Otis: Yes. love her. * Abby: Whew. you had me going there, Otis. * Otis: I know. you totally bought it. * Abby: I did. I bought it. I really thought you didn't remember. (They compliment each other and Abby leaves) * Otis: This is not good. * Timmy Turner: Otis, you can't go to that concert. * Pig: Yeah! Without you, we have no hope of taking back that trophy tonight. * Otis: I know, but what can I do? I spit swore. * Winnie the Pooh: Otis, why don't you just tell her the truth? * Otis: Lying, of course. Yes, that always works! It's gonna have to be a whopper, though, something so big, so important, it completely cancels out that dumb concert. * Pip: Lying only lead to other lies. * Otis: Other lies! that's even better. Okay, guys. here's our story. (whispers the plan) (Later the night, Abby comes in) * Abby: Okay, Otis. I'm ready to go to the concert. What? (She sees everyone decorating) * Otis: Oh, hey, Abby. Glad you could make it. * Abby: Uh, Otis. What are you doing? We're gonna be late for the concert. Come on. * Otis: What? the concert's tonight? * Sci-Twi: Abby, he can't go tonight. * Abby: What? Why can't he go tonight? And this had better be good, Otis. * Otis: Why, look around. can't you see? The herring cactus, the tp garland, the traditional lettuce leaf hats. Why, it's Happy Animal Holiday Fun Time Festival! * Abby: What in the world is that. * Everyone: (gasping) * Freddy: You've never heard of Happy Animal... * Pig: Holiday... * Pip: Uh, festival... * Luan: Fun time? * Freddy: Yeah, that. * Pip: It's only the most important barnyard holiday there is. * Lisa: They celebrate it every year. * Abby: But I've been here for two years. * Otis: Every 2 1/4 years. It's a day of joy and amusing traditions. * Lola: Hey, Otis, you walked under the toilet paper. You have to kiss a pig. * Otis: laughsThis one's particularly gross. (kisses Pig on the cheek) * Pig: giggles * Wanda: There's the ironic gift exchange... * Peck: I sold my blood to buy you these back hair combs. * Freddy: But I sold my back hair to buy you this barbell. * Peck: Oh, the iron--(barbell land on him) * Otis: Then, at the stroke of 9:30, the Happy Fun Time elf rides in on his magic snowmobile and distributes gifts to all the animals and special guests in the Barnyard. * Pip: Yay, look at me. I'm the happy whatever fun time moose. * Otis: Chuckles Good job. So you see, Abby, I couldn't possibly go out tonight on this, the most important animal holiday of all.I wish I could. Have fun at that concert thing. Happy animal holiday fun time festival. Bye. (pushes Abby out the door) She bought it. it's bowling time. (Everyone is cerring) * Luan: Don't "spare" me the details. laughs Get it? * Tigger: Let's just bowl. * Piglet: Guys, worry about this. I mean what happens she finds the truth. * Lincoln: Don't worry. She'll never find out. * Cosmo: You sound like Wanda being no fun. * Wanda: Stop it Cosmo! * Cosmo: See? * Abby: Otis? I'm not going to the concert. * Otis: What? * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) What? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Lincoln: WHAT?!?! * Girl Louds: WHAT!?!?! * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT!!?!? * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy: What?!?! * Otis: But I thought Brenda Bananafana was really important to you. * Abby: She is. But you guys are my family, and if the Happy Animal holiday Fun Time Festival is so important, then I'm gonna celebrate with you. (tears up the tickets) * All: NO! * Otis: They mean, "no problem. We're gonna have the best time ever." Excuse me a moment. (Everyone huddled) * Mickey Mouse: Otis, what are we gonna do? * Donald Duck: Bowling starts in ten minutes. * Otis: I don't know. I don't know. * Pig: Well, you better think quick, or we're gonna lose that trophy. * Abby: So, fellas...(they screamed) What do we do first? * Otis: First? (takes Pig's lettuce hat) Well, first you put on your festive lettuce hat. Then you close your eyes and count to 180. * Abby: A party game? I'm in. * Otis: Great. start counting. * Abby: It's so nice to be with your friends on the holidays. (goes in the closet) 1, 2, 3... * Lisa: We've got at least four minutes. * Otis: Great, come on. The Middle (The llamas started to play) * Llama 1#: Let me tell you, sonny. Otis and his friends better show up, or the game, she's a forfeit. * Llama 2#: Si,forfeit. * Llama 3#: ''Él forfitó.'' (Everyone comes in exhausted) * Otis: Sorry we're late. well, enough small talk. Freddy, you're up. (The gang started rolled their shots) * Otis: Beat those shots, llamigos. And record your scores faithfully. Back in a minute. go, go. go, go. * Llama 1#: How you do that? (Abby began to finish counting) * Abby: 179, 180! (comes out of the closet) * All: HAPPY ANIMAL HOLIDAY FUN TIME Festival. * Abby: Uh, shouldn't you guys be hiding or something? (Everyone confused) Oh. Well, anyway. What do we do next? * Tigger: It's time to bob for holiday pickles. * Otis: Next? Oh, uh, well... Well, that's a good idea, Tigger. * Abby: Bob for what? (Freddy and Peck bring out a tub full of vegtables) * Otis: Less talking. more bobbing. * Abby: Hey, this does look kind of fun. * Wanda: Now remember, don't come up until you find a pickle. (Abby dunks her head while the others leave) * Abby: Oh, oh. is that a pickle? (After the a couple of shots, at the finale play) * Pip: One more frame like that, and we win. * Otis: That'll be great. Run! (Everyone ran back inside) * Llama 1#: How'd they do that? (Back at the Barnyard * Abby: Otis, there ain't a single pickle in here. * Otis: Pig, did you forget the pickles? * Pig: Sorry. * Peck: Way to ruin the holiday. * Donald Duck: (does a shame with his fingers) * Luan: You're in a pickle now! (laughs) * Abby: Guys, why does Freddy have a bowling ball? * Freddy: What? Yeah! (He throws the ball of Otis' foot) * Otis: Holiday pain. * Abby: You know, I'm beginning to suspect that things aren't what they seem around here. * Otis: Ok, let me just say this...Happy holiday fun time elf! * Abby: Where? where? (Otis and others had left, esxcept Pooh and others) * Abby: Growling * Rabbit: That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm losing my mind! * Human Rainbow Dash: Rabbit, come down! There's no reason to get upset. * Rabbit: Upset?! Upset, Rainbow Dash?!?! There's a reason to get upset, this lie had gone to far! I'm gonna lose it! * Lola: Come on, Rabbit, stay foregest! * Tigger: Yeah, this is not time to go to pice, Long-Ears. We gonna stop this lie. * Rabbit: Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh, I'm sorry. * Mickey Mouse: Look, Abby. Otis ling you all this time! * Abby: Yeah, I know. * Tigger: You knew that all this time? (mutters gibberish and gasps) What? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Lincoln: WHAT?!?! * Girl Louds: WHAT!?!?! * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT!!?!? * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy: What?!?! * Human Fulttershy: But how did you know? * Abby: I saw you guys leave while I was counting. * Sci-Twi: Well, we're sorry we trick you in to believing in this holiday. * Abby: That's all right guys. * Lynn: Now what? * Lincoln: I said we need to teacher Otis a real good lesson, so he'll spill the truth. * Mickey Mouse: Ha! And I got a plan. The Ending (Outside Otis, Pip, Pig, Freddy and Peck was exhausted) * Llama 1#: Are you making fun of us? 'cause we will mess you up! * Otis: All right, can you mess up our faces after we win the trophy, which is gonna happen right after this next awesome shot. * Llama 1#: Stop! (Otis trips) What is this marvelous sound which I am hearing? * Llama 2#: It is like the tinkling of tiny magical bells. * Llama 3#: Si,bells. * Llama 1#: Come. We will investigate. * Otis: Hey, wait. where you going? Follow those llamas! (They follow the llamas and see a giant elf and a sleigh) * Elf: Ho, ho, ho. Merry animal fun time holiday. * Otis: What the-- * Pig: Dude. I thought you said the happy animal holiday fun time thing was made up. * Otis: Well it is. I mean, it was. * Elf: Happy holiday. Who wants presents? * Llama 1#: Ooh, ooh. I wish to receive presents. * Llama 3#: As do i. * Llama 2#: Si,presents. * Abby: Otis, ain't it great? The happy fun time elf appeared just like you said she would. Come on! * Lori: Presents! * Otis: This could be a trick, guys.That elf's voice sounds vaguely familiar. (Others thinking) * Pig: Still...presents. (Everyone opening their presents) * Pip: Look. I got a tiny lounge jacket. * Freddy: I got socks. yes! * Peck: (gets a fork) Yeah. * Lincoln: A new sled. * Elf: Llama, you've been especially good this year. (gives him a snow globe) * Llama 1#: I shall treasure this holiday snow globe forever! * Bessie: Yeah, that warms my heart. * Donald Duck: So what now? * Elf: Now let's all sing one of them happy holiday songs. * Freddy: Ooh, I've got one. (Start singing) It's beginning to look a lot like Animal Holiday Fun Time Festival * All: (Singing) All around the town..La, la, la, la * Otis: If we sneak off, we can still finish the game. * Llama 1#: Otis, it's a holiday. The game, she is, how you say, cancell-ed. * Otis: Cancell-ed? But I was about to win! * Lisa: Sorry Otis. * Luan: Yeah, bowling doesn't take a holiday. * Llama 3#: Do not be cross, my friend. Join the fun time elf in a holiday song. * Otis: Oh, please. Look, that is not a holiday elf. * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy Turner: '''WHAT?!?! * '''Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Lincoln: WHAT?!?! * Girl Louds: WHAT!?!?! * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT!!?!? * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy: What?!?! * Elf: What's that? Who says I'm not a happy animal fun time whatever? * All: HE DOES! * Abby: (gasps) Otis, why would you say such a thing? I thought you loved this holiday... Unless, of course, you've been lying to me the whole time. * Otis: I-- why, I would never lie, per say. Pip and others told me to. * Pip: Dude. * Rabbit: Leave us out of it. * Elf: Seize the unbeliever. * Llama 1#: Okay, seize him. * Llama 2#: Get him! * Otis: Wait, no. stop. wait. I'm delicate. * Elf: (reveals a big tub of pudding) Now lower him into this holiday pudding, which I just happen to have in my magic snowmobile. * Llama 1#: It shall be done, elf. * Otis: No, no. what are you doing?Guys, this is all a misunderstanding. Come on. let me go. (The llamas tossed him in)No, no. MOO. gargling I admit it. it was all a lie! * Abby: Stop! Otis, what do you mean? * Otis: I wanted to go bowling, but I spit swore to take you to the concert, so I made up a phony holiday. It was all a lie.Hey, a pickle! * Abby: Thank you, Otis. That's all I wanted to hear. (The elf takes off the beard and mask and reveal to be Bessie) * Bessie: Happy animal fun time, you moron. (Everyone laughed) * Pig: Bessie? * Freddy: it was Bessie. * Peck: She's not an elf at all. * Pip: More lies. * Lola: You're not as smart as your think, Pip. * Lincoln: We planned this whole time. * Pip: But, can I still keep the jacket. * Llama 1#: Okay, this we do not understand. * Llama 3#: I understand, my brothers. I understand that happy animal holiday fun time is real if we believe it in her hearts. * Llama 1#: Ah,si. * Llama 2#: '''In our hearts. * '''Bessie: Yeah, let's go with that. So who wants pudding? (Everyone grabs some pudding) * Abby: I knew you were lying the whole time, Otis. * Winnie the Pooh: And we became part of this scheme. * Mickey Mouse: We just needed to show you that lying can get you no where. * Otis: I'm sorry I broke my spit swear, Abby. And I'm sorry to you guys for dragging you into this. Can you ever forgive me? * Abby: If course we can. * Lincoln: That's what holidays are all about. * Freddy: This is the best happy animal holiday fun time ever. * All: (humming Glory to the Newborn King) * Bessie: Yeah, I'm out of here. THE END! Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes